


Please

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bathrooms, Begging, Coming In Pants, Kissing, Kissing in public bathroom, M/M, Praise, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Conman one-shot





	Please

Connor had Jared pushed against the stall door of the high school bathroom, his knee between Jared’s legs as they made out. 

“You’re so good at this, Con.” Jared mumbled, his fingers in Connor’s hair.

“Shut up.” Was all Jared received as a reply as Connor began to bite at his lip, tugging at it lightly. Jared moaned, pressing himself against Connor more. Connor grew impatient and pushed Jared against the door harder so the boy couldn’t move as much. 

“You’re all fired up today, what gives?” Jared teased. Connor pulled away, glaring at Jared.

“Your talking ruins the moment.” Connor frowned at him.

“Well you’ll have to make me shut up then.” Jared raised an eyebrow.

“Boy, you are testing my patience today.” Connor hummed, pressing their lips together once more. Connor slid his tongue into Jared’s mouth, against his leg, he felt Jared’s dick twitch.

Smirking, Connor lowered a hand and cupped the growing bulge in Jared’s pants. Jared moaned loudly, rolling his hips into Connor’s hand. Connor clicked his tongue at Jared,

“You’re so needy.” He mused. Jared’s head lulled against the stall door as Connor gave Jared a gentle squeeze through his pants.

“Please, more.” Jared gasped, squirming relentlessly. Connor rather liked seeing Jared all distraught like this. 

“You’re saying please?” Connor asked in awe. “You must really want this!” Jared whined, biting his lip and looking at Connor with wide eyes.

“Please, please, please, Connor.” Jared bucked once more and Connor tightened his grip again, making Jared’s legs spasm with pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re like this.” Connor whispered against Jared’s ear, making the boy shiver and his breathing pick up even more. Connor’s hand began to rub against Jared, the smaller boy’s hips easily keeping pace with his hand.

“Ah, Connor.” Jared groaned as he froze for a second, hardly breathing. After a moment Connor felt warmth and wetness beneath his hand. Connor gaped down at Jared, who was flushed red and panting now.

“That was beautiful, Jared.” He began to press kisses all over Jared’s face. Jared simply leaned against Connor, all strength gone from him as Connor cooed at him.

“Now I have a wet spot on my pants.” Jared fretted as he wrapped his arms around Connor’s neck. “Everyone will see.” Connor gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll go grab the extra pair I keep in my locker, they’ll be a bit too big on you, but they’ll work.” Connor smiled, pulling away from Jared.

“Thanks.” Jared wobbled as he had to support his full weight. He tugged his shirt down in an attempt to hide the spot.

“Anything for you, baby.” Connor assured.


End file.
